Shadows of My Heart
by Kay Celestine
Summary: The seven years of marriage, the six moments that nearly ended it all, the five reasons they stayed, the four memories they kept, the three events that defined them, the two that surpassed all, and the one mission that started it all. Zutara. Written for Zutara Week on tumblr. M for later chapters.
1. Serendipity

.x Shadows of My Heart x.

by. Kay Celestine

.

Day 1: Serendipity

_(Discovering something nice while trying to find something else)_

* * *

i. the one mission that started it all

* * *

_**Things rarely surprised her nowadays.**_

_Her life had taken so many twists and turns, that the constant roller coaster of things forced her to expect anything and everything... and to be prepared for them._

_So the fact of the matter was that Katara wasn't the least bit surprised when Zuko, now Fire Lord, had shown up at her doorstep asking her to accompany him and act at his right hand man in the search for his mother. Nor was she surprised when she learned that it was her and only her that Zuko would be needing. In fact, this was one thing that Katara knew for a fact that would happen. It was no secret that they had and did make a formidable team - Aang often teased that if Zuko had been on their side from the beginning, that between him and Katara, the war would have been won far sooner._

_It was knowing this that made her decision a very swift one. She hadn't even blinked or paused from hanging the laundry when Zuko had told her they would be going stealth once more. Without even glancing at him, she agreed only asking when would they leave._

_Naturally the rest of the team, and quite a few royal advisors, objected to the idea of the newly appointed Fire Lord and the waterbending mistress disappearing off into the night for, who knows how long, without even a guard nor a royal hawk to watch them. It was no secret that the mission to find the former Princess Ursa was by all means no simple overnight task and with the still war torn areas, it was not only difficult, but also highly risky and dangerous._

_So to keep the peace, the two had agreed to allow a few highly trained guards, in addition to the protection and assistance of the avatar and the rest of their team. Not that that mattered since the duo disappeared before dawn without a single trace of their whereabouts left behind._

_No that move was not surprising at all._

* * *

"Admit it _Fire Lord Zuko_, we're lost." Katara threw her pack to the ground in frustration. The carefully embroidered pack fell to the earth, ripping ever so slightly against the gravel and rocks. It was gift, it was something that she should have treasured, but at this point, she was lost in a forest, in a place far from her home and that only brought forth more frustration. She should be in her bed right now. Not in the middle of who knows where. "We're lost," Katara said once more, but this time to herself.

Zuko looked up at the frazzled waterbender, his eyes fixed into an icy glare. "We are not lost," he hissed before turning his attention back to the scroll. He could hear Katara scoff at him in the background, but chose to ignore her. It would only fuel an already lit fire.

What did he miss? Zuko ran his fingers across the scroll, his fingertips outlining the path that he had carefully mapped out. This was it. This was the only route that would lead them to the secret palace. This was the only route that could lead to place that Ozai had pointed him out...unless...

"_He lied_."

He should have known. "It was all a lie..." The Fire Lord looked at the scroll, his hands gripped so tightly to the parchment that the edges began to rip. His breathing slowedbut intensified - small billows of smoke escaped through his lips and onto the scroll.

Katara stopped for a moment, her anger temporarily forgotten. "Zuko," she said is a hushed voice as she slowly made her way over to him. "What are you talking about? Who lied?"

"He lied!" Zuko screamed as he ripped through the scroll, the flames erupting from his palms dancing wildly around him. Katara screamed as the flames came towards her, quickly waterbending a impromptu shield to quell the flames before being pushed by the sheer force to the ground.

"Zuko!" she screamed, the anger returning full blown. "What is your-"

It was a pitiful sight to behold really. And admittedly, it was a sight that no matter how many times she'd seen Zuko, and no matter how many memories and moments they shared, she would always remember. And it would always break her heart just a little.

Zuko knelt on the ground, remnants of the flames from his outburst slowly dying around him. For a moment he stared in disbelief at the ground, as if the gravity of the situation had finally hit him. He had been so stupid. He collapsed further falling to all fours, as if the weight of his mistakes were pulling him into the ground.

He could feel the cool touch of Katara's hands on his back. "Zuko," he heard her say in her signature worried voice, "what's wrong?"

A single tear escaped, cascading down his cheek. "Katara, I'm so sorry."

"Zuko please what are you talking about?"

"I-," he fumbled. What was he to say? Could he really just tell Katara the truth? That he'd taken the word of his father - the father who had repeatedly lied and eventually scarred and tried to destroy - concerning the whereabouts of his mother. That he'd met him in secret and demanded an answer, and not once speaking to anyone about his findings. That he had risked Katara's life by leading her out in the wilderness known for its tragic and violent history without even a single back up plan.

"I was wrong," he whispered, "My father. I- I thought I found out the location of my mother, but he was lying." Katara's grip tightened at his words, but she said nothing. "The name - the name it sounded so familiar. I just assumed that I heard my mother say the name once when I was younger, but then I realized why she had said the name. Katara, this land is said to be the resting place of spirits that have not left our world. It was a trap. It was a trap to kill me... and I've brought you along with me."

He collapsed under the weight of his words, the dirt on his face as he let his tears fall into the ground. How far from home were they? For once in his life Zuko thought he was going to get what he wanted. His mother. Just once he thought he was free from it all... but he was wrong. All his life he had had everything thrown at him, with no expense spared... why should it have stopped now with the war?

"Zuko, we need to find our way home."

Zuko chuckled wryly, "That's impossible, the trees have been changing. The paths are erasing themselves."

It hurt. No matter how many times he had been on the receiving end of Katara's water whip, the pain never lessened... in fact, it seemed to hurt more with each lash.

He looked up from the ground at Katara, her eyes shining in the moonlight, just as fierce and unyielding as they looked months ago when they had battled in the Northern Water Tribe. "No Zuko."

"No," she said once more, her tone firm as she bending the water into a steady position in front of her. "We've come this far. We're not stopping now. It will not end here." She bended the water back into her flask, before offering her hand to help him off the ground. "We've been through worse."

Zuko nodded, his moment of self pity gone. Taking her hand, he hoisted himself off the ground and wiped his face. Katara was right. He had been through worse. They would find his mother, or at the very least, make it out alive.

Katara flashed him a sweet smile, a small reassurance that if anyone could make it out of this, it was them.

"Earlier I thought I was imagining it, but considering what you said, I think something, or somethings, is following us."

Zuko nodded, "When did you notice this?"

Katara sighed, as she fetched her ripped pack and its belongings. "Maybe an hour or so ago? I feel that we were being followed for a while, but it recently stopped. Maybe we're nearing the edge of the forest?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Zuko said shaking his head, "I doubt it. Whatever it or they are, they're waiting for the right time. We need to move fast. We'll keep heading straight, we'll have to hit the edge eventually..."

Katara nodded as she secured her belongings.

"And keep an eye out for anything. Be prepared... we've already been given enough time as it is." And with that, Zuko and Katara headed off deeper into the forest. Zuko was right though, they had been given far too much time.

* * *

_There was something about the waterbender that he had always admired. Back then when they had been enemies, there was something about her that always stood out from the rest. Maybe it was because she was the most gullible, or the most determined, he didn't know, she just always did._

_Iroh had always hinted that it wasn't just the skill that he had admired, but rather just the girl herself. Naturally Zuko had scoffed and tossed the idea aside, after all, she was the enemy... well not necessarily, but she was by association. He remembered when he had captured her and told her he'd protect her from the pirates, he didn't know what had come over him - to say he'd go so far as to protect her, but he realized that maybe his uncle had been onto something. And that just made things worse._

_In the midst of everything, he had almost forgotten that he had a small infatuation with her, that was until they found themselves trapped underneath the city of Bah Sing Se. He never forgot the feel of her hands against his face, against his scar - she had been the first person to ever touch it, and it had somehow felt right. But then he had betrayed her and his uncle, and then he forgot everything once more. They were enemies once more, and that for the moment, was all right with him._

_They had a nasty habit of running back into each other. Naturally it was because he had spent his timing chasing after the Avatar, and thus by default her. But this time, he was determined not to make the same mistakes he had made in the past. But he was already too late. She was no longer the Avatar's ally and friend, but she was the Avatar's girl. He always slightly resented Aang for having what he could not... even though he had no one to blame but himself._

_Maybe that was also the reason why chose to take her and only her. Together they were a team... a team that only needed each other to survive. And though he couldn't have her on a regular basis, he could have her then._

* * *

He hated being right.

He turned, sending a wave of fire at the incoming monster, though as he ran, he could tell that the flames had not done any significant damage. He continued to run, the monster or spirit or whatever the hell it was, continuing to lash at him, its long winding tail whipping at him. He ducked, swerved and dodged, and so far, it was saving him. He spun once more, sending another wave of flames at the monster, this time managing to stop it for a few moments.

In the corner of his eyes he could make of the silhouette and splashing of Katara's water whip. In a split second, Katara was thrown towards him, the monster pushing through her feeble whips. "Katara!" he yelled after her, sending a train of fire towards the thing, pushing it back into the other monster.

"I'm fine," she panted, barely off the ground before she began running once more. "I don't have enough water!"

Zuko swore under his breath as he ran alongside her. He jumped, kicking a ball of flame backwards towards the monsters that were now twice as angry, and either the monsters had sped up, or he and Katara were slowing down.

Katara screamed.

Zuko turned to seeing her getting pulled away at her feet. Her nails dug into the ground, a desperate attempt to grab onto something. Almost instinctively Zuko sent a barrages of flames at it. It screamed an unearthly scream and released Katara's leg. "Behind you!" she screamed at Zuko. Katara lunged forward, bending the water in the her second pouch into ice shards, and sending them into the eyes of the thing behind Zuko.

Zuko inhaled, exhaling a sea of fire onto the surrounding areas. Katara followed suit, using the water to fan some of the flames into a deep smoke. "This way!" she called after him, grabbing his hand, heading off towards a structure in the distance. We're almost there!" She let go, gathering that last remaining water she had with her in defense.

In was a split second thing. One moment they were running towards the structures, the spirits temporarily held at bay by the smoke and flames, and the next moment, she was cradling Zuko in her arms, his blood seeping into her clothing. For moment she gasped in horror, the flames dancing in her eyes, taking in the everything that was happening to them. She rested Zuko down on the grass directly behind her and stood face to face with the monsters. From the corner of her eye she could see Zuko attempting to stand, but the beating he had taken refusing to allow him. It was all right, she could handle it. The light raindrops on her face told her so. She could feel the rain coming.

She smirked. She could handle this.

.o0o.

"I don't think they're spirits...I've seen a lot of spirits before and these one are nothing like the ones I've seen during the war." Katara sighed as she finished wrapping Zuko's bandages. "You'll be fine, don't worry. Thanks for that back there." Katara chuckled slightly, "Every time we're together, you always end up saving me some how. Sorry."

Zuko smiled at her. "Good thing you're the best healer then. But really, taking all these hits to the chest will get me one day. I expect to see you there when that happens."

Katara chuckled, "I haven't let you die yet." He smiled. "Yet?"

"I won't let you die," she finished, lightly patting his wounds, both the one he had received from Azula, and the one from the spirit.

"Not one of our better days is it?" she asked, sighing once more as she let herself fall a bit.

Zuko winced as he sat up, his hand instinctively reaching towards his injured area. Despite being healed, he could still feel the the ghost of the pain where the gash had been. Though he knew Katara had healed him completely, he couldn't shake the feeling that the pain would never leave him.

"I wouldn't say that Katara," he said smirking, "I think it was pretty clever waterbending rifts into the ground around to cave to store water in case we get attacked again. At least we're safe in here and that seems pretty good to me."

In the time between Katara saving them both from the spirits, she had found a cave hidden in the thick brushes in the forest. It was partly underground and wasn't particularly big - only allowing enough wiggle room for Katara and Zuko to stretch out and move around slightly, but no more. In addition to this, Katara had also thought of the brilliant idea of making circular makeshift reservoirs to collect the rainwater around the cave. Since they could easily be trapped within the cave, it only make sense for them to set up some sort of defense system. Zuko smiled once more, "I don't call that having a bad day. I do the stupid things, and you fix them. In fact, that sounds just about right."

Katara chuckled, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Zuko?"

"Yeah Katara?"

"Can you still feel it?" Katara asked. She made a small motion with her hand, confusing Zuko.

"Feel what?" he asked, mimicking her hand motion.

She frowned, "the pain." And suddenly Zuko knew exactly what she was talking about. "I mean I can still feel it," she said in almost a whisper. She held out her leg, the one that the spirit had latched its tongue around earlier when it tried to take her. Katara ran her fingers across the area where its teeth had been, her eyes staring intently as if she were reliving the moment as she sat there. "There's nothing there, but I can still feel the way its tongue wrapped around my leg, as if it was only a few moments ago."

Zuko looked at her and once more his hand went to the area where his wound had been. Their eyes locked for moment, and just like that, they didn't have to say anything. Their eyes had said everything. Zuko leaned in towards her, slowly as to not frighten her. Gingerly he rested his head on her shoulder, and sighed. "I'm sorry. Really, I am."

Katara leaned over, resting her hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing to be sorry for, really. No matter how this turns out, at least we'll never forget how I saved your life and beat two spirit-monster-thingys."

Zuko laughed, soft and a little strained from the pain he still felt in his chest. "We'll call it even for me saving your life and getting struck by lightning."

She laughed a deep, vibrant laugh. "Deal." Katara slid down, laying on the floor. "We should get some rest." Zuko nodded, but did not move back. He wrapped his arms around her, burying her head into his chest. "For warmth," he lied. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she nodded, moving in closer towards him. He was lying of course. She knew he was lying, and he knew she knew he was lying. After all, Zuko was a firebender, warmth was a simple thing to achieve. But neither said anything.

Rather they lay there, huddled together under the moonlight. No, there was not a single complaint.

* * *

_**Things rarely surprised her nowadays.**_

_Her life had taken so many twists and turns, that the constant roller coaster of things forced her to expect anything and everything... and to be prepared for them._

_And that was just the thing. Even then she realized that she was going to have to prepare herself, because she knew that Zuko's mother wasn't going to be the only discovery they would make._

_And you know what? She was perfectly fine with that._

* * *

**Author's Note_:_** Don't worry, it's not over yet. I won't be picking this stry line directly in the next chapter, but it will be making its appearance before the fic is finished.

So, I've written this in part for Zutara Week on tumblr. There are seven prompts, so there shall be seven chapters for this story which should hopefully be finished at the end of this week. Today's prompt was "_Serendipity_" and I'm not going to lie, while the prompt itself seems so romantic, I had the hardest time writing this.

So I'm begging you to bear with this as I know it's not my best work, and it might possibly suck. I think it's decent, and I hope you do too. I sincerely hoped you liked it. :)


	2. Momentous

.x Shadows of My Heart x.

by. Kay Celestine

.

Day 2: Momentous

(_An event of great importance or consequence, especially when considering the future._)

* * *

ii. the two that surpassed all

* * *

_There were many moments that Zuko remembered perfectly._

_The year, the month, the date, the hour - every single detail down to the most minute possible. The moment he realized his mother had left, the fateful day when he was scarred and banished by his father, the moment when he chose to betray Iroh, and the minute he was back in his arms, to name a few. Most people only remembered one or two important things throughout their life if they were lucky - the unlucky few such as himself, the ones that looked the Devil in the eyes and threaded through hell, these few remembered more than one or two. No, they had more than quite a few... they had enough to make these memories normal and average._

_He was glad to say that his wedding day was one of these things. Except not in the tear your heart out way, no, it was a moment burned into his mind because of just how happy he was. Just how perfectly everything fell into place. When the time came, the moment was executed flawlessly, down to the finest detail._

_He also remembered though, that the moments leading up to his engagement were a different thing entirely. Of course he remembered them... Laughable now, he will never forget how his ability to mess everything up nearly did just that. Sometimes, he forgot how bad he was at being good... and engagements were no different._

* * *

"Your Royal Highness, Fire Lord Zuko."

The council members stood in unison as the Fire Lord entered the meeting room. Zuko gazed at the men before him, his memories flooding back to him. It was only seven years ago that he had walked into this very room and had his life changed forever. It felt different, being on the other end of the table...being the one in charge, the Fire Lord, as opposed to the young prince he once was. He smirked softly to himself, recalling the many moments he thought this moment would never come, and it was nothing more than an idle daydream for an exiled prince. The men in front of him were not the same general and leaders from back then, no, these were fresh faced recruits. People that would help him progress and push forward, not the ones that relished in the thought of him failing.

"...Fire Lord Zuko!"

Uncle Iroh casually walked into the room, as if he were attending a mere picnic. "Fire Lord Zuko, it is not good to daydream in meetings... That is the most obvious way that the generals can tell that you are not listening! Surely nephew, you can come up with more convincing ways."

And in that instance, Zuko was no longer Fire Lord Zuko, but Prince Zuko as his mouth hung in disbelief at the sight in front of him. Uncle Iroh stood before him, donned in the usual Earth Kingdom ensemble, except this time he decided to accessorize with his raggedy straw hat that he wore when they first entered Bah Sing Se. He grinned at Zuko, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"U-u-uncle," Zuko stammered, desperately trying to catch himself. "What are doing here?" Zuko was happy, no he was ecstatic that his uncle was here...but that didn't spare him from being absolutely floored in the meantime while his brain struggled to piece together what his eyes were seeing, what his heart was feeling, and what his mind was saying.

"Bah, " Uncle Iroh said, his smile turning into a frown. "I traveled all this way to see you, and I don't even get a hug?"

Zuko stared at his uncle, slightly annoyed at the childish treatment, but went to greet his uncle nonetheless, a smile plastered to his face. "Forgive me Uncle, you caught me off guard," he said as he pulled his uncle into a tight hug. Letting go, Zuko asked, "Uncle what brings you here?"

Uncle Iroh chuckled, his hands on his stomach - which seemed to be growing every once more - and his body lightly shaking from delight. "Have patience Prin- I mean, Fire Lord your men sit first, then we shall talk."

Zuko turned back to his men, who suddenly seemed to stand more erect now that the Fire Lord had finally paid attention to them. He sighed and motioned for the men to take their seats. Zuko made his way back to the Fire Lord's seating above the men, while Uncle Iroh took his place at the first position on the table.

"Now," Uncle Iroh said, his face suddenly becoming serious. Zuko furrowed his brows, a slight unidentifiable tinge of worry. "As I'm sure you've heard Fire Lord Zuko, there are many people who are beginning to feel unsatisfied that you have yet to marry. Some former generals view this a sign of weakness of your part and on the new image that the Fire Nation is trying to be."

Zuko breathed heavily, his hands folded in front of his face. Smoke escaped his lips, his annoyance showing. Four years later and the opposition within the Fire Nation was still very strong... and still continue to grow. If it weren't for the fact that some of those men were still very influential, he would have had them banished years ago.

"What do the people say?"

A young man, older than Zuko, but considerably younger than the others spoke up. "Fire Lord Zuko, if I may?"

Zuko nodded, "Speak General Changming."

The young general, Changming, cleared his throat. "The people, while still very supportive of the new Fire Lord, are becoming wary," he said cautiously. "It has been a tradition of Fire Nation Royalty to marry once they came of age... and more commonly, for a Fire Lady, or heirs, to be present during the ascension of the Fire Lord. Many turned a blind eye to the fact that you were unmarried due to your age and the ending of the war, but it's been four years, and the people are growing slightly impatient. They do not view you as any less of their leader," Changming added quickly, noting the ever darkening smokes that was coming from the Fire Lord's mouth, "it's just they would feel more secure if they had an heir."

Zuko sighed in annoyance and opened his eyes, staring - and perhaps slightly glaring - at the novice general.

Changming grew increasingly nervous, beads of sweat subtly forming around his hairline. "Also," he added, his voice desperately trying not to betray the fear within him over what he about to say, "the other generals and I-"

The other generals perked up, suddenly becoming very interested with various miscellaneous items around the meeting room.

"...well, we've overheard that there might be certain...um..._ailments_ plaguing the young Fire Lord, that prevents him from..."

"What?" Zuko screamed, the flames around him blazing to the ceiling. "Who said that?" He demanded, glaring at the generals, the flames flashing dangerously in his eyes.

"No one sire!" "Peasants sire! "Nothing more than petty rumours!" The generals blurted out at once, a wave of fear overcoming them.

Zuko fumed, ignoring their comments as they all continues blurting out various excuses.

Uncle Iroh did nothing. Not unless laughing at the comical fear of the generals and the irrational anger of his nephew counted.

.o0o.

"I can't believe they said that!" Zuko said as he paced back and forth in his room, his arms swinging wildly. "Just because I'm not married does not mean there is anything wrong with..down there." He finished with a huff.

Iroh sipped his tea and chuckled. "Honestly Zuko, you get too worked up over little things."

"That's easy for you to say uncle, you're not the one they're speaking about!" He spat innocently, pausing for a moment to speak to his uncle. Was it because of his recent break up with the Lady Jia that the people were beginning to suspect that the reason for his failed relationships were from a problem like that?

"Fire Lord Zuko, you must try to see where your people are coming from. They are not trying to undermine your authority, but rather are looking for a sense of security. It has only been four years since the Great War ended; there are many things people in the fire nation are still uncertain about."

Zuko sighed as he knew that as much as he hated it, he knew his uncle was right. People were scared, angry, shocked, and uncertain... a heir always changed that. Especially a male heir. People were always satisfied once there was an heir in the picture. He scoffed. That was such a shallow reason to be content. Zuko made his way back to his uncle, taking his seat across from him. He collapsed in his seat, frustrated, his head hanging limp.

"You know, I heard some very interesting news on the way here Fire Lord Zuko," uncle said, smiling to himself. "I admit, I am not sure how to feel about it."

Zuko perked up. "What kinds of news?" he said warily. After this mornings meetings, he was no longer interested in hearing news.

"It seems, the young avatar, Aang, and the waterbender, Katara, are no longer an item." Zuko froze, his eyes widening in disbelief. Uncle casually sipped his tea, eyeing the jasmine flower in the center. "You know, nothing is more relaxing than the sweet smell of the jasmine flower. I never understood how you could not love this Zuko."

"Wait, no longer an item? What happened?" Zuko asked.

Uncle Iroh's eyebrows furrowed as his thought to himself. "Now that you mention it, I don't know exactly why. Just that the Lady Katara chose to end things. Interesting. I'm a bit sad for Aang, he seemed to care for her deeply, but I also am happy for her."

"I see."

"In other words, things are more serious than the matter of finding you a wife," Uncle said, his tone serious. He placed the teacup on the table, and locked eyes with the young Fire Lord. "There are many who still doubt the genuineness of the Fire Nation's new image. There have been reports coming from all over the land of former Fire Nation citizens and firebenders who are still terrorizing the other nations. There are officials in the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom that think you are not trying hard enough to crush the spirit of violence that we have held for far too long." Iroh paused. "Forgive my suggestion, for it it brazen, but an alliance is necessary. One far more meaningful than signed paper."

Zuko nodded, his expression serious. He knew exactly his uncle was referring to. "I'll send a messenger right away."

.o0o.

There was a part of him that was slightly against the idea. No, not against, just a little guilty. They were his friends... Aang was his friend, and he couldn't shake the feeling of slight betrayal for his intentions to marry Katara. Yes he knew that they no one would object too seriously considering the state of the affairs, but there would still be slight talk. Not that he particularly cared about the gossip, it was just Aang. He would agree no doubt, but it would hurt him.

Zuko groaned in annoyance, sinking further into his bath. The steam rose around him, beads of sweat forming along his forehead as he sank further and further down in the water, till only his face was visible. The steaming water felt great against his skin - the heat aiding his release in tension. Though it was his polar opposite, he always loved the water. Some of his best memories involved water - the summers spent with his mother and their family, back when they could be called that, on Ember Island - and not to mention, a certain waterbender.

Zuko closed his eyes, allowing himself this one distraction. He thought back to his memories of her - the way she looked when she stood beneath the cool moonlight, the moon reflecting in her bright blue orbs. The shape of her silhouette as she stood - the soft curves of her hips, the way her clothes hung off the edge of body. He always loved her in Fire Nation ensemble the most - partly because it showed off the most, since she seemed to adore the mid drifts above all. He chuckled him softly to himself.

With each thought, the temperature rose.. both in the water and within himself. The steam rose higher and higher, the room filling quickly with the steam. Zuko opened his eyes, Katara was running her tongue along the nape of his neck. There was the brief moment of disbelief, but when she pressed her knee gently against his inner thigh, the feeling was quickly replaced by another... one much hotter.

He ran his fingers along her sides, savoring the feel of his fingers against her bare skin. Slowly he slid his fingers higher, brushing against the now wet cloth that covered her. He smirked, pulling her in closer to him. She whispered softly in his ear before kissing his neck gently. He held her chin, lifting her face towards him, and pulling her into a gentle kiss. Katara kissed back, a small blush rising in her cheeks. They locked eyes for moment before falling back into their kiss. It was sweet. Lustless and pure. Her soft lips pressed against his was almost too much to bear. He missed that.

She pulled away, her blush deepening. "Zuko," she said softly, almost in a whisper. He held her face, caressing her cheek. He took in her appearance, her long lustrous brown hair clung to her face and gentle streams of water trickled down her face and off her body. Her clothes, a combination of water and fire nation style, hugged her tightly, the water making it all but transparent. He could see the outline of her body perfectly, after all, between the water and the attire, there was little to the imagination. "You look so beautiful."

She smiled a gentle smile at him, "Thank you." She giggled lightly and peck him on his lips.

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko splashed violently in the water, standing erect, the sound of his servant shocking him. Bad idea. The young servant, a girl no older than twenty three, gasped at the sight of the naked Fire Lord. The servant blushed and averted her eyes quickly, "My Lord!" Zuko dropped instantly into the water, his face turning an unnatural shade of red. "Leave me.

"Well that was horrifically humiliating...

* * *

.o0o.

~o~

.o0o.

* * *

Everything was in set. Today was the day.

It had been a little over a year since that fateful day in the meeting room in which Zuko was told he would have to choose a wife. And yes he knew that he was far, far behind schedule. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Nothing could ever change the past few months he spent with Katara, making her his, as opposed to the half-assed plotting to make her his wife through arrangement. It worked out better this way as well.

It had been over a year. A year for everyone to get adjusted to the new relationship. A year for everyone to stop trying to destroy the new relationship. A year for their friends and family to get used to the idea that it was no longer Aang and Katara, but possibly Katara and Zuko. A year for Aang to somehow come to grips with the fact that his former girlfriend and his best friend were now an item. It was a... a stressful year to put it quite softly. Zuko smiled sadly to himself, he had in way been a horrible friend to Aang, yet Aang was the one who saved him for the past few months. One day he'd have to make it up to him. But not today.

Today he was going to ask Katara for her hand in marriage. And he had it all planned out.

Zuko was adjusting his robes when his servant, Lui -ironically the same one that had walked in on his embarrassing daydream in the baths last year- entered.

"Fire Lord Zuko," she said, bowed, "Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe has arrived." Lui looked up at the Fire Lord and winked. "Everything is in place my lord."

Zuko chuckled, "Excellent. Guide Katara to courtyard as we discussed."

Lui giggled and nodded her head. She bowed once more before all but bouncing out of the room. Zuko was appalled, "Don't make it so obvious!" he yelled after her.

"I won't my lord!" she yelled back as she ran down the halls.

Zuko stared at her retreating figure, a pit forming in the depth of his stomach. Suddenly, he had a feeling this was not going to be so perfect after all.

.o0o.

Zuko stood behind the towering doors, a sudden wave of nervousness overcoming him. He cursed silently to himself; he was being utterly ridiculous. This was the moment he'd been waiting for for years, yet here he was standing before a door - the only thing at the point stopping him from making the most amazing decision of his life. He inhaled and braced himself. He'd been through worse. He was not going to be stopped by fear of doing a good thing.

Zuko pushed the doors aside and made his way down the corridor. He could already see Katara sitting beneath the tree that he and his mother used to feed the turtleducks under. He smiled to himself - it only seemed fitting that he exchanged that happy memory for this. His mother would have wanted that.

She looked stunning as always. Her hair tied up into a loose bun, half of her hair cascading down her back in her signature style. She wore a traditional fire nation garment, which didn't surprise him. She always did like to show her respects to the land she was in by wearing their clothing. And of course, her mother's necklace glistened in the sunlight.

He had arrived.

"Katara," Zuko said, desperately trying to conceal the nervousness and excitement in his voice. "Glad you could make it."

"Hello Zuko," Katara said, beaming. "Thanks for inviting me to your palace. To think, all this time I've know you, and this was the first time I've ever seen this."

Zuko smiled, taking his seat next to her. "It's not really for socializing," he explained. "This is where I would play as a child with my mother. She used to love to feed the turtleducks, especially the babies. Whenever she was feeling ill or unsettled, she would come here and watch them. I guess I stopped bringing people here because it was just always my mother's and myself's own place." Zuko caught himself, "Sorry, I was rambling."

"No, not at all," Katara assured. "I always like hearing you speak about your mother, you're a different person when you do. Not saying that there is anything wrong with the way you act on a normal basis," she added quickly. Zuko smiled, she looked adorable when she was flustered. "Thank you though," she said with sudden seriousness, "it means a lot for me that you've shared this with me." And the blush returned.

"I've arranged for us to have lunch out here," Zuko stated. He snapped his fingers, and out came Lui with the lunch menu. She was holding the fruits in her arms, and bouncing again. Zuko groaned to himself. She was doing a horrible job at concealing her happiness. He sent her a small glare, as to signal her to calm down. "Here are some berries that the Fire Lord himself picked out for you!" Lui chirped, completely oblivious to the Fire Lord's subtle warnings.

"I'll be back in a moment your Highness," Lui chirped. Katara blushed. "I'm not a princess, only the daughter of the chief." Lui grinned, "I know."

Zuko choked on his berry. "Tea please," he lightly growled. Katara thanked her, and Lui literally bounced back towards the corridor to fetch the tea.

"She seems like a nice girl. A bit...out there though," Katara commented at the retreating figure of Lui. Zuko rolled his eyes, she didn't know the half of it. Katara reached for the berries, grabbing a handful. "So, what's the occasion?" she asked before plopping a few berries in her mouth.

"Oh nothing," Zuko lied. "I just missed you. It's been awhile since we've had the time to sit down together."

Katara laughed, "It's only been three weeks!"

"That's a long time!" Zuko blurted.

Katara suddenly grew silent. "I think there is something wrong with the berries you gave me..." Zuko froze. "These by any chance wouldn't be the juneberries that you know I am allergic to... right?" She asked rhetorically, her eyes fixed in a icy glare. Zuko felt himself shrink... Lui did not mix up the berries. "Oh no..." Katara began itching her throat, the symptoms coming on quite quickly.

"Lui! Come here now!" Zuko yelled. Lui came rushing out with the teapot in hand. "I'm sorry! It had to be boiled."

"No, you gave us the wrong berries!" Zuko yelled, pointing to the itchy Katara. Lui looked over to Katara, "No no no. I distinctly remember you picking out those berries, and then placing them on the counter."

Zuko growled, "Just help me!"

Lui jumped a bit startled. "Here!" she said, handing Katara a cup of tea. "This should soothe your throat." Katara nodded a thank you and took a sip before spitting it out. "Yuck! This isn't tea" Katara accidentally shouted as she fervently wiped her tongue (which was also beginning to swell).

Zuko took a sip of her cup before spitting it out as well. His face fell flat. "Lui... this is not tea. I don't know what is it, but it isn't tea..." Zuko gasped. Katara's face was riddled with tiny red bumps, and her eyes were beginning to swell. "Lui!"

Lui began to panic at the sight in front of her. "I can fix this, I can fix this." She grabbed Katara's hand and began pulling her up. "Watch out," Zuko yelled as Lui tripped, sending both her and Katara falling into the turtleduck pond.

"Help me!" Katara growled, as Zuko scrambled to her side. Hearing the noise, the palace guards came rushing out towards the group, shocked at the sight in front of them. The leader immediately ran for Katara upon seeing her face and rushed inside with her. Zuko motioned to the guards that he was all right as he followed the guard holding Katara, the remaining guards standing in the courtyard perplexed. They looked at each other, and then to the dripping wet yong lady who was sitting near tears in the pond.

Lui sat there embarrassed. She had made a mess of everything.

.o0o.

Zuko sat at her side, a wave of emotions overtaking him. He was embarrassed, angry, upset, bewildered, and also thankful that Katara was now doing better. He looked at her laying on the bed, sleeping peacefully, the red spots on her face slowly disappearing. It was over now. She would never accept.

He held her hand and kissed it softly. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered, "I just wanted the proposal the be special for you..." A tear formed in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall.

Katara stirred in her bed. "If you want-wanted to make it...special, you should have just asked."

Zuko opened his eyes and looked towards her face. She was weak, but smiling. "I would have said yes, and it would have saved us a whole lot of trouble," she said in barely a whisper.

Zuko smiled back. "Katara, will you marry me?" His heart began to pound. Deep down he knew the answer, though that didn't make it any less frightening when the words came out of his mouth.

Katara chuckled weakly, "Of course. I'll just have to get you back first and we'll call it even."

Zuko smiled back at her. "Deal."

* * *

_He didn't remember when exactly he knew he loved her. Even to this day he still doesn't remember._

_All he knew is that somewhere along the line - between the missions and the rendezvous of the gaang, he fell in love with her. Deeply and hopelessly in love with her. Except with every moment they bonded and grew closer, he was reminded ever so painfully that she was very much taken by his close friend._

_It was a miracle really... Nothing short of a pure miracle that Katara had accepted his proposal. Maybe that was the one break that life finally decided to give him. After years and memories of tortured abuse and betrayal, he finally got one thing right, even though he did everything wrong._

_He had to laugh at the irony. Life could be such a bitch._

* * *

**Author's Note**: So I attempted to make this one lighter and more on the funny side. I think I failed, but really, I tried. :3 I hope you genuinely liked it bonus points to whoever got my humor) :3

Before I go, I just wanted to thank the following for their reviews/favorites/follows. It means the world to me. You don't even know.

_Krys and Mel : Enchansive : wach : Guest : AnnaAza : fireprincess17 : Geistermaus : MoonlightHoney : Sammy1997 : 4evacharm3d : Inomonanimalcrackers_

Once again. You guys are the best! (heart)


	3. Transcend

.x Shadows of My Heart x.

by. Kay Celestine

.

Day 3: Transcend

(_To surpass a limit or achievement. To go beyond your limits._)

* * *

iii. the three moments that defined them

* * *

_"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."_

_― Anaïs Nin, The Diary of Anaïs Nin, Vol. 1: 1931-1934_

* * *

_There were times when Katara forgot how much the very presence of Zuko had bothered her. The times when he had been chasing Aang, and every moment she saw him, something was bound to go wrong. The times when Zuko had even hired people to track and kill them. She chuckled softly to herself, those memories seemed so far away now, almost as if they had belonged to a different person. But they were hers and his._

_However though, Katara knew exactly when and where their relationship began to ship from extremely hostel - yes, she did remember her promise to kill him if Aang were hurt - to becoming his loving wife. They way she saw it, there were three main moments that shifted the course of her and Zuko's relationship - three events that was definitely responsible for making them the friends and the couple they were today._

_It was quite simple really - the day he helped her find her mother's killer, the moment he took that lightening bolt for her, nearly dying in the process, and the moment she had helped him find his mother._

_Katara smiled to herself once more, looking down at the curious young princess who was snug in bed, staring at her mother with excitement burning in her eyes. She was going to enjoy telling this story._

* * *

**x. The Southern Raiders**

_"I know who killed your mother. And I'm going to help you find him."_

* * *

She didn't know exactly when the hatred inside her began to boil like it did - when she ceased to be loving and caring and became instead a vehicle for revenge and anger. Was it from the reality of everything breaking her down? The failed attempt on the Fire Nation, and the loss of her father once more? Looking back, those were definitely the reasons, coupled with the added taste of betrayal as the boy who had made their life hell for the past few months and tried to kill them, was now a well-liked member of their group. Her group.

It was only natural that she directed every bit of hatred she had and tacked it right on him.

.o0o.

She was numb.

The wind blew against her skin, the air almost soothing her, calming her. There was a certain level of freedom that came with flight, one that she was grateful everyday that Aang had introduced her to. She could hear the wind whistling in her ears, the soft whooshs reminding her that she was free from all constraints... that she she was flying above anyone and everyone. Soaring. That's what she was doing. She was soaring.

Had riding on Appa always been this soothing and peaceful, or was she just now noticing it for the first time?

Maybe because it was for the first time in a long time that she just felt genuinely free.

It had only been a few moments since she decided to spare the life of the man who chose not to spare the life of her mother's. She didn't know what to feel. Katara knew that deep down, there was a part of her that had dreamed about that moment for years - the moment where she would be able to She felt empty. There was never any thought in her mind what to do if she decided not to kill him - kill him the way he mercilessly took her mother from her.

She could feel Zuko's eyes on her. Though she could not see him, she could tell you exactly what he was doing. He was leaning back on the saddle of Appa, his eyes fixed into an intense gaze as he tried to figure out what exactly happened back there, and his hands were crossed, just because they always were when he was focused.

"What now?" She heard him say.

"Now we go back to the others." Silence.

The others. She thought of Sokka, her brother, whom she had angrily declared that his lack of desire for revenge for their mother was a sign that he hadn't loved her the way she did. And it wasn't all completely false. Katara knew she would always love her mother differently than Sokka did.

Sokka would never have to live with knowing that she died solely because of him. Not like Katara who knew that her mother died for one and only reason - because he had thought she was the waterbender he was looking for. Sokka would never know that pain. And she was glad. She wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.

But for some reason, that pain didn't hurt as much anymore. It would always be there, and she would never forget it, but it wasn't going to constrain her anymore. Was this what closure felt like?

She thought back to the firebender sitting a few feet from her. Katara gently put Appa's reins down and turned towards Zuko. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself when she realized that Zuko had finally fallen asleep. She watched his sleeping figure - his arms folded and his head slightly bowed - and wondered. When was the last time he had slept? She thought back to finding him outside her tent two days ago, and him stating that he had stayed up all night waiting for her. Waiting for her. Watching out for her. Much like he had been doing ever since. He hadn't slept, she realized, for the past three days. Not since he had waited for her outside her tent, and not as he watched her, making sure she wasn't harming herself, every other moment since.

Not a lot of people would have done that for her. Spirits, not a lot of people would have done that for someone who threatened to kill them a few days before.

She thought back to the man who murdered her mother. She didn't forgive him - she would never forgive him - but she had spared him. Why couldn't she have spared Zuko just as easily? No matter what he had done, he had never been that heinous. Katara felt a slight ounce of pride, she had been right about him all along back Bah Sing Se. He wasn't a bad person, not remotely close. Just... confused. She sighed in relief, she hadn't been fooled after all.

She was ready. She was ready to forgive him. He had given her something no one else had given her, he had given her the gift of closure. The ability to be able to not feel haunted by guilt every night, to ability to no longer be chained down. The ability to break free from the prison she had lived in for the past seven years.

He had given her her freedom back.

She looked at him one more time. "Thank you," she whispered to the sleeping man. "Thank you, for everything." Katara turned back to steering Appa. She held the reins looking dead ahead as if she were staring life itself in the face, before her lips curved into a small smile.

Zuko watched her, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face. You're welcome, he thought to himself, as he closed his eyes once more.

* * *

**x. Sozin's Comet**

_"Thank you Katara."_

_"It is me who should be thanking you._

* * *

How are you supposed to feel when you see someone almost die for you?

She knew of course, what it was like to have someone die for you having experienced the death of her mother, but a friend? A friend who you've only known for a brief amount of time. How do you fathom that? How do you react when the person you've spent most of your time at odds with, enemies with, jumps in front of a hit meant to kill you?

How?

.o0o.

She didn't know how to respond, just that every part of her shook - half in terror of what she had witnessed, while the other half of her slowly faded to numbness. The situation all too surreal.

She held Zuko in her arms, refusing to let him go. She didn't know how managed to survive being struck at close range by lightning - in his chest no less - and even more how he managed to stay alive as she fought Azula, but he did. She sighed in relief, she refused to have anyone else dying for her. She was not that little helpless girl she was all those years ago, and she would never be again.

"Don't look so sad," she heard Zuko say weakly. "I'm not dead, or even close." He smiled at her, one of his few genuine smiles. Actually, one of his few smiles in general. "That was pretty amazing, taking on Azula like that."

Katara chuckled. "I'm not too sure, I think you might have beaten me Mr. I-Got-Struck-By-Lightning-And-Survived." Zuko laughed, occasionally wincing at times. Katara put her hand to his wound, the scar would always be there. She'd always remember that he had almost died for her, and he would too. Not that that was something that anyone would forget but it still weighed heavily on her. "Why?" she said, gazing into his eyes as if the answer themselves were plainly written in them.

Zuko stared at her for a moment and blink, the bluntness of the question taking him off guard. "Why? Because you're my friend and my teammate. Because the lightning was meant for me, to hurt me. Because after being with Aang, with Sokka, with Toph, with you, I could never turn my back on someone who needs me. I could never stand by and let someone else get hurt. I'm tired of having people take the fall for me. My mother, my uncle, the family I stayed with... everyone has always taken the fall for me. I wasn't going to let you be next. That's why. It's hard being around you and not caring. You just have that effect on people I guess." He smiled softly at her, a bit of his strength returning.

Katara blinked at him, shocked and unsure how to respond. She smiled at him, small tear forming at the corners of her eyes. She leaned towards his forehead a planted a soft kiss. Beneath her Zuko blushed, his eyes widening in shock. She pulled back, Zuko still firmly within her grasp.

Their eyes locked for a moment; it was the same unspoken connection they had when they had gone to find the man who murdered Katara's mother. The ability to just look at each other and know what the other was thinking. It was a soothing ability to have - a connection, much like the scar on his chest, that would always bind them together. Katara knew. She knew that no matter what, he'd always be there for her as her friend. She was glad she was right about him all those months ago. For once her gullibleness was not to be blamed. For once, it was a great thing.

She hugged him gently, catching him off guard once more. "You'll make a great Fire Lord," she whispered softly. "Your people will always have someone who will protect them. They will never forget that..." she paused, smiling at him. "I will never forget that."

Zuko blushed some more, his face turning an adorable shade of red. "Thank you," he said, smiling at her once more, using the little energy he had to hug her back.

She let him go, resting his head on her lap. "You should really smile more Zuko, it fits you." Katara teased as she ran her hands through the prince's hair.

Zuko chuckled lightly, "I will. Because for the first time in a long time Katara, I have something to be happy for."

* * *

**x. Serendipity**

_"It seems we've come full circle Katara."_

* * *

There were still things that surprised her.

Granted they were rare and few and few and far between, but there were many things in life that threw her for a loop. There were many things that she could not have imagined happening to her in her wildest dreams. She had seen many things, but she had not seen it all. Not even close and not yet.

She learned that as she grew older. She learned that with Zuko.

.o0o.

She woke to the soft flames from Zuko's hand not too far from her.

The rain had stopped and what was left was the stillness of the earth. She looked up towards the entrance of the cave, it was still dark out, but in the horizon she could see the sun was rising. It was still a way off, maybe an hour or so, but it was rising. They had made it through the night. But... when had she fallen asleep? "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours," Zuko answered curtly. "You needed your rest." She shuffled slightly, slowly lifting herself off the ground. She lifted her head, looking at Zuko who was near the mouth of the cave. His golden eyes were serious as he stared off into the distant. He was looking at something. Watching.

She sat up, forcing herself to be alert. "What is it?" she whispered softly as she crawled next to him, peering off into the distance to see if she could spot what had caught Zuko's attention.

He said nothing, but instead pointed over to the thick brush by the large oak tree. "I saw something there some hours ago. It kept moving..." he pointed in the other direction to the southwest, "...it started over there." Katara's furrowed her brows. "The things from earlier were here," Zuko whispered to her, refusing to take his eyes off the spot.

Katara tensed. "Wh-"

"They didn't come any closer than that tree," he interrupted, pointing back to the large oak tree. "Something was stopping them...It was almost like a light," he said slowly, "but, by the time I got up here, it was gone, and those things weren't moving. They hissed and growled... Whatever it was, it pissed them off. We should start moving. I haven't seen anything in hours, and I want to leave before it decides to come back."

Katara nodded and gathered her belongings. "I'm going to carry the water the pits collected from the rain."

Zuko turned to her for the first time, "What?". He shot her a perplexed look before quickly turning his attention back outside.

Katara repeated. "I'm going to bend the water. If we're leaving, I need to have something powerful enough to hold them back and help you. Four pouches of water isn't going to do anything... those... those will."

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "I'm going to bend the water in a circle around us. That way, it's not going to get in our way, and if something attacks us, I'll be able to have a quick response." Zuko frowned, but she continued. "Injured or heal, you still need help." He said nothing and nodded. She knew he knew she was right.

"I'll leave first, just in case there is something out there." As he was making his way out of the cave, he stopped. "I want to tell you if something happens, to run. But I know you won't." He made a face, as if imagining her stubbornness in his head.

She chuckled softly. "I would never leave you. You need me," she teased lightly, half referring to the incident that had taken place mere hours earlier. Zuko shook his head, giving up and continued to make his way out the cave. Once he had deemed it clear, he reached in and signaled her that it was safe to leave.

She emerged quickly, rather hasty about leaving. She had spent far too much time in this forest already, and she was desperately missing her home back in the South Pole about now. Once out of the cave, she took her place next to Zuko - who was continuously scanning the surround area, making sure that nothing was lurking in the thick brushes - and began to bend the water from their makeshift reservoir around them. Katara smirked, there was a lot more than she had thought initially.

Zuko made a small fire in the palm of his hand and began to lead the way. "The map is destroyed, but I memorized the path that we had to take to get out of here." Katara nodded. "I'll lead, though it's the same path we were taking 're going straight northeast until we hit the edge... it shouldn't be too far from here. A few hours I think."

Katara nodded, her concentration fully focuses on the water. Inside though, she groaned at the thought of having to walk through this for a few more hours. Granted she was grateful that it was hours, as opposed to the days she had become accustomed to traveling with Aang, but she would not pretend. She was terrified. She turned to Zuko and their eyes locked for a moment. Katara saw it. Zuko was terrified as well.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. 'No'. "Yes."

The two began walking. Bending the water proved to be more difficult that Katara had initially thought it would have been; the water continuously clashed with the thick brushes and trees around them, and every little sound seemed to have been amplified. She attempted to bend the water around the trees and bushes, but it broke the circle and really did not do much. She cursed silently that she was unable to just make water appear.

She heard a crunch. "Zuko..."

He kept his eyes in front of him, "It's the water against the leaves." She nodded and continued to walk, but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. She knew she was making plenty of noise, even if they were gentle noises, but that did not sound like the noise she was making. It sounded deeper...and close. Unconsciously, she moved closer to Zuko. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He lifted his free hand and rested it on her shoulder, reassuring her. Katara smiled weakly, grateful for the small encouragement.

"It would be really nice to have Toph here right now," she muttered softly, chuckling half-heartedly. Zuko's face fell slightly and he nodded. "Extremely."

They neared the tree where Zuko had spotted...the light... and instantly they tensed. Zuko held her as close as he could without interrupting her bending as they made their way past the tree. One step. Two steps. Three steps. Four steps. Five steps. Done. Zuko released her and breathed in relief. So far, so good. Once they were a few yards from the oak tree, it was Katara's turn to be relieved. The brushes began to loosen the further they walked. Zuko was right, the end was near - hours away -, but still near.

And then she heard it again. The crunch.

"Zuko..." she whispered tensing. She began to bend the water at a faster pace, preparing herself for whatever was following them. Though, she knew deep down it was the monsters from earlier. Zuko had missed them. They hadn't left, they were hiding. The flame in Zuko's hand began to burn brighter and from the corner of her eye, Katara could see his free hand begin to glow. He was prepared.

Their pace quickened.

So did the crunching sounds.

Faster.

Closer.

Faster. Faster.

Closer. Closer.

Faster. Faster. Faster.

Closer. Closer. Closer. Closer.

Attack.

Katara spun around quickly forming an ice shield around her and Zuko. The first monster, the one with the hideous tail, lashed at them, breaking the shield, thus releasing the balls of fire that Zuko had thrown. The other thing came up quickly from behind and rushed towards Katara. She pushed it back, sending a thick stream of water at it. She backed up, her back touching Zuko's. They exchanged a quick glance. Katara continued to bend the shields around them as Zuko shot flames at them. For the time being, they were managing to keep the monsters at bay. Either the spirits weakening, or the two of them were stronger. Katara quickly indulged in the idea that the they had returned to normal, and were no longer taken off guard by the creatures.

There was screech and Zuko yelled. Katara looked up, eyes wide in horror. Another one... and this one could fly!

The newest addition to their clusterfuck dived towards them, the shock sending Katara and Zuko in opposite directions. The monster growled and rushed towards them once more, this time having the upper hand. Katara quickly made her shield, before forming a large water whip. Flames shot out from across from her, as Zuko handled the flying thing.

Zuko screamed.

Katara turned in horror to see Zuko being lifted up into the air by a fourth monster, and blood where his body had been. The hesitation allowed an entrance, and in the split second that Katara had witnessed Zuko being taken, she was thrown against the oak tree, the spikes on the monster's tail splitting her leg open. Flames shot up and she watched as Zuko fell to the ground, too preoccupied to help, but grateful he was still alive.

Then everything stopped.

Katara froze, a sudden bright light appearing behind her. The monsters whimpered and backed away, slowly at first but then as the light intensified, the monsters scrambled and retreated hastily. Or at least tried to. The light consumed them, and Katara watched in horror as all four monsters were destroyed in less than a moments notice. Zuko looked up at her, eyes wide in shock. The look on his face was enough to scare her, and slowly she bended the water as a last ditch defense. Slowly, slowly...

"No..." she saw Zuko whisper, still in shock. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Slowly, slowly...

"There is no need for that young lady." Katara spun around, a slipped, taken off guard by the voice. Zuko lifted himself off the ground, one hand clutching his bleeding arm as he stared at the female spirit smiling down at Katara. "Mom?" he uttered in a whisper, his tone heavy with shock and disbelief. Katara edged back closer towards Zuko. She looked and him and then at the spirit, and then back to him. The face... she recognized it. It was the face she had seen when she first entered the forest with Zuko. She hadn't been imagining it after all.

Zuko ran towards the spirit. "Mom?" he asked once more in disbelief. His voice cracked and his eyes began to well. Zuko let go of his bleeding arm and reached out towards her, his hand going right through her. "...Mom..."

"Shhhhh. I'm fading," she hushed, running her fingers along the sides of his face. He could feel her this time, barely, but it was there. Katara watched as he closed his eyes, taking in the lost feel of his mother's touch. "You've grown so much. Such a handsome young man."

"Wha-what happened?" A single tear drop fell.

She gazed into his eyes, their eyes locked in a moment - mother and son. She smiled a soft, sad smile at himand sighed. "I was banished to this forest for killing Fire Lord Azulon. I-I couldn't let them hurt you, please forgive me. When I came here, I knew I wouldn't make it. I was a nonbender in a forest roaming with malicious spirits. I knew... I knew I wouldn't last long. But there was hope. I knew that one day you'd come looking for me, and I had to be there to protect you. So I gave myself to the spirits so that I would be able to protect you.I can't stay much longer... once I've guided you out, I'll be brought back to the spirit world. Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Forgive me for leaving you. Please forgive me, my love."

Tears streamed down his eyes. "Please don't leave. Please," he begged. He grabbed after her, almost slipping through her, but she caught him.

"Shhh, I'll always be with you," Ursa soothed, "right in here, my little turtleduck." She touched his chest, a small light emitting from her and into him. "Nothing will harm you. I won't let anything hurt you anymore... Oh Zuko, I am so proud of you."

Zuko sobbed and clung to his mother, refusing to let her go. He had searched for her for so long, and he was losing her again. Ursa hugged him back, a single tear drop falling cascading down her cheek. "Shhh..." Ursa lifted her head towards Katara and smiled, "take care of him for me please."

Katara nodded, unable to form words. Ursa faded in Zuko's arms, her spirit slowly making its way back to where it belonged. Zuko collapsed to the ground where his mother had been, his head buried in his arms. Katara didn't realize she was crying until she saw her tears fall to the ground, the droplets darkening the dirt she lay on. Katara found herself and made her way to him, pulling him into a tight, soothing hug. She was hurt, and she knew he must have been destroyed.

She doesn't know how longer she stays in that position with him, but she hugs him tightly and doesn't let him go. She will never let him go.

* * *

_Katara stood over her daughter, the small princess snuggled tightly in her bed sheets. She smiled at her, brushing the hair out of the small child's face. She had obsidian hair and deep gold eyes. Katara mused, Just like her father. The small child yawned, having fallen asleep to Katara's stories of her and Zuko and shifted in her sleep. Katara giggled and pulled the bed sheets up more, covering the little girl. She leaned in and kissed her forehead, smiling as the little girl, Ursa, smiled in response. Curious thing this little girl, but Katara didn't mind. No she loved it._

_Katara got up and made her way towards the door. She looked at her daughter one last time before turning off the lights and closing the door. It was not the first time she'd told that story, and it wouldn't be the last. Katara smiled softly to herself as she made her way towards her and Zuko's bedroom; she looked forward to retelling the story tomorrow night._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay. So that's it. I'm writing this at 4:53 am so I don't really have the much to say as I'm absolutely exhausted right now. I'm terribly sorry that this entry was so late BUT I had fallen asleep somewhere along ten o'clock and I woke up at midnight and have been writing this ever since. Be proud of me. That's dedication. A/C and a comfy bed? You must know I love you all more.

So the last scene: "Serendipity", is the continuation of the first chapter of the story. Told you everything would be tying together in the end :) Yes, it is completely fictional and 100% in my head.

Before I go on, there was a point mention in a review and I just wanted to address it in case someone else was thinking the same thing.

**_Question_**: ** And I was wondering... What happen to Mai? There wasn't a mention of her I'm chapter 2 O: ... To be honest, it would've made more sense if Zuko had broken up with Mai in chapter 2 instead of... Lady Jia...**

_- _The reason why I mentioned that an OC had broken up with Zuko, as opposed to Mai is because I was hinting that Mai had broken up with him a while ago (since that chapter is four years in the future) So that was the reason for mentioning the OC, to show that they had long since moved on. I intentionally used the OC to further highlight the fact that Zuko is unable to hold down a relationship (which would explain the concerns of his subjects). It seemed more realistic to suggest that he had previous girlfriends, as opposed to just one, Mai. For anyone else who might have been confused about that, I apologize for not clarifying. :3

Once again, thank you to all who reviewed/faved/followed:

thelegendarytrollwagon : ichiki-chan : Guest : Guest : MoonlightHoney : wolfshifter1001 : AnnaAza : ZutaraFanFE : a123b : GNTGenius : maii3

You guys deserve cookies and milk. (hearts)


End file.
